


Dangers of Betting

by SundayMoon



Series: The Smallest Clan [4]
Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SundayMoon/pseuds/SundayMoon
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto make a bet.Set the same day as "Loving Nudges"





	

Sarada donned her ebony gloves with a snap and grinned. Her eyes flashed to crimson with one rapid wink.

Across the training ground, Himawari’s veins became unnaturally prominent as she activated her own bloodline limit, soft lavender hardened with a warrior’s glee.

On the sidelines, in between her subtly-grinning husband and one of her best friends, Sakura rubbed her temples and moaned, “Men! This is a horrible idea.”

“Hun,” Sasuke huffed, eyes locked on his daughter. He looked far, far too pleased with himself.

Hinata giggled delicately, “I don’t know, Sakura-chan. I am looking forward to seeing what our daughters have learned these past years.”

Sakura regarded the Chuunin and newly-minted Jonin, and although the field was silent as they waited for the other instigator to officially begin the match (spar, technically, but the boys could never do anything halfway, even a label), his sunshine yellow hair as cheerful as the grin on his face.

“No offense to Hima-chan, but if we’re really interested in the kids strength shouldn’t we have Boruto and Sarada spar?” Sakura tried to reason, “They are closer in age and rank.”

“And teammates,” Boruto cut in from his mother’s other side, “I’m not stupid enough to fight her more outside of training. She has your fists!”

“Boruto, be polite,” Hinata chided, but her eyes were as playful as her sons.

“Boruto does not possess the Byakugan,” Sasuke interjected, “It would not be the same.”

“Sasuke,” Sakura scolded in turn, although neither the raven-haired woman nor her son seemed upset at the reminder.

“It’s okay, Obasan,” Boruto said, flashing a grin and thumbs up. Sakura’s heart ached pleasantly at the gesture as she thought fondly of her own teammate’s similar expression, “Sensei is right. I don’t need any dumb bloodline to win a fight, anyway.”

Sasuke’s eye twitched, but he allowed the insult to pass, recognizing the goad for what it was.

“Sarada-chan, Hima-chan,” Naruto finally called, grinning so wide his teeth sparkled in the sun, “Don’t break each other or your mothers will kill me. On my mark, you may begin!” Sakura resisted the urge to cover her eyes as Naruto dramatically launched a small Rasengan in the air.

“Baka,” Sasuke said fondly, crossing his arms resolutely as Sarada cast a genjutsu and Himawari sank into the classic Hyuuga fighting stance simultaneously.

“Really, Sarada?” Himawari called, forming the hand signs for a release, “The only one you’d catch with that is Nii-san.”

“Hey!” Boruto yelled indignantly, “Leave me out of this.”

Both girls cackled as they darted towards one another, too fast for a civilian’s eye to catch, and met in a clash of flying fists. Sarada ruptured the ground with one well-placed punch, releasing tremors that forced the spectators to dart away as quickly as Himawari. And although the raven-haired girl did spring into the air to avoid the fallout, she landed behind Sarada in the burst of flashing limbs known as ‘Gentle Fist’.

“If I have to repair Sarada’s chakra pathways today I am going to be very displeased,” Sakura said to her husband, trying and failing to pretend that she wasn’t amused.

“She has your brute strength,” Sasuke ignored his wife’s comment, “She’s unused to fearing someone else’s fists. We will work on that.” Sakura chose to hear the veiled compliment he’d given his girls and leaned lightly against him in response.

“You know she loves training with you. I’m sure that won’t change just because she’s a Jounin now.” Sasuke’s gaze stayed firmly on the girls as Sarada launched a fireball at Himawari. The younger ravenette burst unexpectedly into a dozen shadow clones. Despite his apparent inattention, Sasuke’s shoulders visibly relaxed at her words.

“Go, Hima-chan!” Naruto yelled, suddenly behind his wife. He enthusiastically leaned over her and pointed at his daughter as a dozen Himawari’s descended on the youngest Sharingan user. Sarada dispelled the first with an effortless punch.

Himawari--the real Himawari--landed at Sarada’s back as she dispelled the last clone, and sank back on her heels, “Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms!”

 

“Woah!” Boruto exclaimed as his sister erupted in a flurry of jabs, pushing forward to rest on his knees, “When did she learn to do that?” Hinata’s pleased smile settled into place again.

“She reminds me very much of Neji-nii-san,” Hinata said, voice tinged with nostalgia, “Like him, she learned by observing Hanabi-chan.” Sakura smiled at the genuine pride in her once timid friend’s voice. When she married Naruto her confidence skyrocketed, but becoming a mother soothed her demeanor entirely.

“Sarada reminds me of Aniki,” Sasuke said fondly in a rare display of public emotion. Hinata startled and shared a warm gaze with her husband’s best friend.

“We are lucky to see the best of our brothers continued in our daughters,” Sakura said kindly, settling her palm lightly on her husband’s back. The Uzumaki men nodded sagely at her words.

On the field, Sarada sent Himawari flying with a well-placed kick. Sakura drew in a sharp breath; Sarada’s left arm hung loosely at her side.

“It’s not broken, Sakura-chan,” Hinata said, her own eyes now surrounded by veins, “Hima-chan just disrupted the chakra flow. It will come back soon.”

Despite her apparent disadvantage, Sarada grinned. Across the field, near where she’d been dropped, Himawari settled into another sequence of rapid movements, this time against the side of a tree. Sasuke chuckled darkly.

“When did Sarada cast another genjutsu, Teme?” Naruto demanded, crossing his arms like a petulant child.

“Himawari never disrupted the first,” Sasuke answered as Sarada crept up behind the other girl and rested a kunai against the vein of her neck. Slowly, with a pout very life her father’s, Himawari straightened.

“She has Sakura’s strategy and Sasuke’s eyes,” Hinata complemented, raising her hands from their demure place in her lap to gently clap. “Well done, girls!”

“And Hima-chan held her own against an opponent two years her senior,” Sakura returned the compliment, rising to her feet to go heal the girls. They’d fallen in an enthusiastic tangle of limbs on the training ground, giggling, as soon as Sarada moved her kunai.

“Girls are scary,” Boruto said, inching away from his smiling mother.

“That they are, son,” Naruto said, clapping the boy on the back, “Shut up, Teme.”

Sasuke finally shifted his eyes away from his daughter, and said in the most gleeful voice Sakura had ever heard him use outside their home, “No ramen for six months, Baka.”

Naruto flipped him off.


End file.
